


Finding a Peace

by lasairfhiona



Series: Finding Love [4]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about the ocean and the sound of the surf helps quiet the ghosts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a Peace

Horatio parked at a pull out near a deserted beach access.  "We're here," he told Kerri as he reached into the back seat to pull a blanket he always kept there as well as a small flash light that wasn't part of his field kit just in case.

Looking around, she wondered, "Where's here?' as they got out of the Hummer.

"A protected beach I come to when I want to get away from people," he told her as he met her in front of the Hummer and took her hand as they started down the sandy path.

"Are we allowed to be here," she asked as they passed the Fish and Wildlife warning signage.

"Yeah, I have an agreement with them and as long as I drive the Hummer they won't even come down to the beach."

They walked along a path as it cut through the grasses and over the sand dunes to the wide expanse of beach. Horatio stopped half way between the grasses and the shoreline and spread out the blanket.

"After you," he said pointing to the blanket.  Once Kerri was settled he joined her, stretching out next to her. 

"This is beautiful. I get the feeling you come here quite a bit,"

"When I need to think, yes.  Something about the ocean and the sound of the surf helps quiet the ghosts,"

"Do you have many ghosts that need quieting?" she asked running her hand her hand along his arm.

"Enough," he answered with a shrug. "When I need to shake off a case, I come here. The ones with kids are the hardest for all of us."

"I can imagine.  No child should have to endure what some people put them through," Kerri agreed.

"No they shouldn't," he said matter of factly.  He'd seen too many cases of the child being used to get back at an estranged spouse.

Kerri stretched out next to him and laid her head on his chest. She knew by the tone of his voice he'd seen cases that still haunted him.  She found it odd that with all the services in place to help the victims of violent crimes there isn't anything for those who work those cases and have to live with the horror.  She remembered the nightmares Horatio use to have.  Tightening her embrace around him, she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his breath in her ear mixing with the gentle rhythmic sounds of the surf. She understood why he came here to chase the ghosts away.  "I could get very use to this.  How do I get myself a free pass to come here when I'm in Miami?"

"You can come with me," he answered reaching out and tipping her head upward.

"Now that would be my pleasure," she told him with a smile as she rolled slightly on top of him.

He pulled her down and claimed his mouth in a kiss.  Holding her, running his hands up and down her back and then up to sink his fingers into her hair. "I'd forgotten..." he muttered against her lips as he held her tight against him feeling how well her body still molded against his.

"Let me remind you," she told him as she pushed back and sat up straddling him.  One by one she undid the buttons of his shirt, exposing his chest.  Combing her fingers up and down through the ginger hair covering his chest, she scraped her fingers over his nipples before scooting back and following the hair downward to when it disappeared into his jeans. Sitting on his thighs she unbuttoned his jeans, surprised to discover there was nothing between him and the soft denim. She smiled, as she undid the last button and parted the material. She lightly ran her fingers in the V of the denim, tickling him, until he lifted his hips and she could slip them down enough to be able to pull his erection out. He groaned, "Ker..." as she took him in hand, stroking him then reaching between his legs to grasp his testicles and roll them in her hand.

When he had all he could stand he pulled her down on him and rolled them until she was under him. "Paybacks..." he said as he leaned down to drop kisses along her forehead and down to her chin. "I think I'm beginning to remember." With one hand he unbuttoned her linen shirt, pushing the sides apart and exposing her breasts encased in a pink lacy satin bra. He ran his fingers lightly along the edges of the fabric caressing the soft roundness of her breast before trailing his fingers down her body.  Her skirt had an elastic waistband so he tugged it down until it sat below her hips. He loved the area around her hip bones.  He loved how soft it was and how it was the perfect place to rest his head while he played her body.  The space had filled in over the last twenty years but it still enticed him. The darkness kept him from seeing it but he rubbed his fingers over the area it use to be wondering if she had kept it.

"It's still there," she told him as if knowing what he was thinking.  She'd never told her now ex-husband the meaning of the red and gold entwined heart tattoo with the letters H and K in an old Druidic lettering in the center.  And he'd never asked.

"I'm glad..." Horatio said quietly.  He hadn't expected to feel the way he did at hearing she still had their tattoo.  "I still have mine," he said letting her know he still had the matching one the opposite hip.

Kerri laughed.  "Remember how we decided where to put them?"  The had decided to get tattoos to celebrate their two year anniversary.  But they wanted them so that when they made love they touched.

... _"Are you sure this is going to work," Horatio asked as she 'painted' him, marking the spot on his body she liked the best._

 _"Absolutely," she replied laying back and pulling him with her. "Make love to me Horatio," she whispered against his lips._

 _Horatio pulled back and slowly entered her. Settling against her, he felt the paint squish between them, lifting off her, he slowly moved in and out as he leaned forward to nibble at her breasts.  He felt her tighten around him and came almost at the same time she did.  "Love you," he whispered as he kissed her.  "Lets see if your idea worked," he said pulling out._

 _Kerri sat up after his and they looked at their respective hips.  The almost perfect paint splotches marked where they were going to put their tattoos.  Grabbing a permanent pen she'd placed by the bed for when they finally got it right, Kerri drew a circle around the spots so they could wash off and not lose the spot._

"How many times did we _< i>practice</i>_ just to get the right spot?" he asked as he moved up and settled over her, remembering their lovemaking and how good it had always been between them.

"Many, many times," she answered, shifting a bit so that she could feel his erection pressing against her. "Maybe we should reenact it," she said with a grin, pushing on him to roll him onto his back.

"Please..." there was nothing more he wanted at that moment than to be buried inside Kerri again.

Keri sat up and tugged his jeans down a little further, exposing him a little more but also hobbling him. She lifted her skirt, pulling her panties off before straddling him. The gauzy fabric of her skirt sheltered them as she reached under the elastic waistband and guided him. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the slight burn and the incredible feeling of being filled as he slid into her. 

  

  1. When she finally moved, she slid her hands up his chest and over his shoulder to sink into his thick hair, leaning forward at the same time to kiss him.
  



When she broke the kiss and started to roll her hips he stopped her. "Ker..." he started to say but she stopped his words, pressing her fingers to his lips.  She knew what was coming so she lifted her fingers to allow him to say it, because she knew he wouldn't let the subject rest until he had his say.

"Protection?  Kerri we aren't using protection," he said quietly holding her hips so she wouldn't continue to move.

Again she put her fingers to his lips.  "Horatio, it's been ten years since I've been intimate with a man and quite frankly it wouldn't bother me in the least if I got pregnant because it would be yours," she told him leaning down to kiss him again.

He didn't know what to say. That she would want to have his baby at her age floored him. They had always talked about having kids when she was out of school and settled but they hadn't been able to survive the separation. "Kerri..." he tried to say something, anything to let her know how much her words impacted him, but he couldn't get the words out.

"Shhh...  I know," she told him.  Starting to move again she slid her hands up and down his chest, scraping her fingers over his nipples as he slid a hand under her skirt and between her legs.

He felt himself moving in and out of her as he fingered her, remembering how much she liked the dual stimulation.  He tried to focus on her and her pleasure but the feel of being inside her, feeling her body gripping his, made it difficult. Her movement became erratic and as she tumbled over the edge of her orgasm he followed right along. 

She collapsed against his chest and he held her tight against him caressing her back and whispering in her ear while they stayed connected.  Holding her like this after making love stripped away all the years they had been apart, taking him to a time when he was truly at peace regardless of all the other turmoil in his life.  Until now he hadn't realized the happiness he'd felt was just a shadow of what he'd felt when he and Kerri had been together.  Joy and peace filled him until he knew he would do whatever it took to make it work between them this time.  He planed to never let her go again


End file.
